Ageless
by Foxcat93
Summary: A Twilight Zone story. The story of a good man who comes face to face with evil and how he handles it and is changed by it. A morality tale of good and evil; a bit of religion. Drama with the supernatural; nothing gross. Rated T.
1. The Gandy Dancer

**Ageless**

**Chapter 1 - The Gandy Dancer**

**_Narrator: _**_It is the summer of 1931. The depression has been raging for a year and a half and those who still have work feel lucky. Alcoholism, suicide and depression are rampant among those who have lost their jobs or their fortunes._

_Tonight, we will meet Henri DuChaine, a man who is happy and satisfied with life until he is pushed into thinking that he deserves more…and when greed and vanity enter his life, his decisions will affect him and change him for the better or the worse. Those around him whose lives have already been corrupted will try to spread their evil upon this normally happy and rather good man. When this happens, he will be faced with the decisions of his life and he will find himself living in that grim place between light and darkness…that place where people's lives play out with no regard for time…that place known as The Twilight Zone._

The shiny rails glistened in the sunlight as the gang of gandy dancers were banging their steel hammers down on the spikes and pounding them into the wooden ties. The noise was rhythmic and metallic. Not much else could be heard as the noise blotted out most of the softer sounds of nature. The hot sun beat down mercilessly on the men and burned their skin. Some had their shirts off and they were sweating profusely.

Suddenly a man slipped and his hammer went flying in the air. It knocked the man working next to him down, landing on his foot. The man's own hammer slipped and hit his other arm. He moaned in pain. The others stopped work and the boss came over. The man's arm and hand were already starting to swell.

The boss took a look and told the man to get himself to the hospital; he obviously couldn't work any more today. He yelled at the other men to get back to work.

The injured man was taken by automobile to a hospital in the next town. The driver left him in the waiting room. The gandy dancer was wearing an undershirt with no sleeves and a pair of large overalls. He glanced at his arm which was swelling and becoming discoloured. There were no visible abrasions, but he was afraid it was broken. He couldn't move his fingers.

He waited several hours and finally was called to see a doctor. He was limping on his injured foot. The doctor took an x-ray and pronounced his foot sprained, but his arm as well as several bones in his hand broken. He put a cast on the arm and a sling over the cast. The doctor handed him a crutch and demanded that he use it for at least a week when the cast would be removed and the arm checked to see how it was healing. The foot could be reassessed at that time.

The gandy dancer took the crutch and limped out of the doctor's office. He was walking out the door and starting down the street when a pretty blonde nurse caught up with him. She was the same one who had helped the physician who had taken care of the man.

"You shouldn't be walking on that…don't you have someone to drive you home?"

"No," the man smiled. "The driver left; he's working for the railroad. He had to leave right away. I can walk home. It isn't far away." He had a soft voice with a slight foreign accent. She couldn't quite place it.

"Would you take a ride from a lady?"

The gandy dancer looked a bit uncertain…

"Come on, honey, I won't bite."

He got in the car and sat down beside her in the front seat. "This is very lovely of you to do this, but…"

"No buts…where do you live?" He gave her an address in a run-down part of town. The auto's open top let the wind tousle his curly grey hair. He had a small horizontal moustache with slightly curled ends. It was just beginning to grey.

"You have pretty hair…what did you say your name was?" she said.

He laughed. "Am I not supposed to say that to you?"

"What? Say I have pretty hair or ask my name?"

He laughed again. He had a nice laugh. "Both."

"Well, thank you! And my name is Sally, really Sarah..Sarah Fredericks. Yours?"

"Henri. Henri DuChaine. And you are going in the wrong direction, Madamoiselle Fredericks."

"I thought maybe you'd like me to buy you some coffee…"

"I am supposed to ask you that too…."

"Well, go ahead and ask me…"

"Would you give me the pleasure of letting me buy your dinner?"

"Oh, better yet! Yes, certainly. But neither of us are dressed for dinner. Let me drop you off at your home and I'll come back for you a bit later. I'm offering to drive because I don't think you can right now."

He grinned. "You are a forward little madamoiselle, are you not?"

"Is that bad?"

"Non, I am just not used to it…"

"Oh, I should have asked you…you're not married are you…I just assumed, since you had no one to come and drive you home…"

"My wife died several years ago. I live alone now…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She was quiet for a few moments. She had turned the car around and they headed for the address that Henri had given her. They arrived at a ramshackle house in a run-down neighbourhood.

"Can you get out okay?" He nodded. "When can I pick you up?"

"Six o'clock?"

"Sounds great." She smiled, waited till he had entered the house and drove away.


	2. A Mysterious Ad

**Chapter 2 - A Mysterious Ad**

Henri reached into the post box and retrieved a couple of letters. Two were bills. One was simply addressed to him with no return address. He entered the house, sat down, put on his spectacles and opened the mysterious envelope first. He turned on the lamp on the table and held the paper under the light. He squinted his eyes to see the words more clearly. It read:

"_Wouldn't you love to feel years younger?…the aches and pains in your joints gone?….the lines in your face erased? Your hair dark again? Get back your youthful charm, vitality and strength? Come see me…I can help!" _Then it gave the name _"Dr Nicholas Sans-coeur, MD, PhD" _and an address in the downtown area.

He laughed and put down the letter. "Yes, would that not be splendid?" He had noticed, in the past couple of years, before his injuries, his joints becoming more sore than they had ever been after a day's work. He was afraid it might be rheumatism. Sometimes at the end of a day he was so exhausted he didn't think he could pick up the hammer once more. But he always did. Sometimes he had to run the handcar with one of the other men and that was exhausting too.

He went to the sink to wash his face and hands. As he looked up into the mirror, he stopped. He had crow's feet about his eyes and there were deep lines about his mouth. But in general, time had been good to him as far as looks. His hair was quite grey, but after all he was 65 years old. His arms and chest were very well muscled. He had lied about his age on his job application saying he was 10 years younger. They apparently believed him.

But looks weren't everything. He was often extremely tired and run down lately. He wondered now what he would do about work because of the injuries. Then he realized that it wasn't very easy to change his clothes with only one hand. However he managed.

He thought it was very nice of Sally to offer to drive him to dinner. He laughed. A date…why he hadn't been on a date since he and his wife had been courting quite some years ago. Sally looked a bit young, but that didn't bother him; he hoped his age didn't bother her. Then he stopped…she was just a very nice young nurse taking pity on an older man who had been injured. It wasn't a date. He finished dressing then wondered how he would tie his shoes. He untied the sling and painfully, he managed to tie the shoes. Then he couldn't get the sling back on. He threw it on the bed. He put his coat half on, he couldn't get the broken arm into it; the cast was too big. He put his hat on and was finally ready when there was a knock on the door.

It was Sally. She looked stunning in a blue gown with a matching hat and shoes.

"You look splendid tonight, are you sure you are not Cinderella of the story book going to the dance? I am sorry that I look so dreadful…are you sure you want to go somewhere with me?"

"Of course! Come on!" She opened the car door for him and got in the driver's side. Then she turned to him and said, "Why do you think you look dreadful…you are very handsome!" They drove to a restaurant and sat down in a corner.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" asked Henri.

"I don't know. I like you for some reason and you needed a little help getting home. I enjoy the company too. I live alone."

He smiled. She was a pretty girl with blonde curls and blue eyes that matched her dress. Her dimples were enchanting.

"How did you decide to become a nurse?"

"I always wanted to help people. I like to make them feel better."

"You have certainly done that for me." The waiter came and they ordered their meals. He had a little trouble eating with just one hand and Sally could tell he was getting a bit irritated.

"So what is it you do for a living again, Henri?"

"I'm a gandy dancer."

"You're not going to be doing much dancing for a few weeks…"

"No, no, not a regular dancer…a gandy dancer…we repair the railroad right of way…the tracks…"

"Oh, I get it. So what exactly were you doing when you got hurt?"

"We use huge steel sledge hammers. I was hit with one of them, an accident, then my own fell on my arm and hand."

"Does it pay well?"

He shrugged. "Well enough."

She suspected he didn't make much on the job considering the neighbourhood he lived in. She wondered how old he was. Seemed like a pretty hard job and he looked like he was maybe 60 years old.

"So will they take you back on the job when your arm has healed?"

"I do not know. I shall have to call the railroad, come the morrow."

Henri was quite taken with the lady. He wished he had the courage to give her a kiss. He wondered how old she was too. He was certain she would take offence if he kissed her.

She drove him home. He kissed her hand as a compromise. She was flattered. She gave him her phone number, "in case he needed anything medical." She said she would most likely see him when he came in for his next appointment in one week.

Henri closed the door feeling a bit let down. She was only being nice to him because she felt sorry for him. He got ready for bed and spied the strange letter from Dr Sans-coeur. He read it again. It would be nice if there really were such a thing that could make a person feel a lot younger…He threw it in the trash.


	3. Out of a Job

**Chapter 3 - Out of a Job**

The following morning, Henri called the railroad and told them the doctor's report.

"I shall come back to work as soon as my arm and leg are healed. I have an appointment to see the doctor next week…"

"Don't bother, Henri. We've had to fill your place…the work can't wait…you can reapply again, if you want to. Maybe you'd like to retire…you must be about that age, aren't you?"

"But I need the money to pay my rent and…"

"You may pick up your final cheque as soon as you can get over here. We'll hold it for you. Unless you'd like it sent…"

"Oui. Send it. Merci."

"_Well, that was a fine send-off," _he thought. He couldn't afford to retire; but now he had no choice. He opened the two bills from yesterday's post. Two bills. He could probably pay them out of his last cheque.

The week passed and Henri, not knowing what to do with himself, walked a bit more than he should have on his sprained ankle. The arm and hand bothered him more though. They were painful and it was hard to do anything. He still couldn't move his fingers on his injured arm. Well, he didn't have much to do anymore anyway.

The cast was removed, x-rays taken and another cast applied. The process was so painful, Henri could hardly stand it. The doctor wondered if some nerves were involved. Henri had hoped to at least see Sally; he asked after her, but was told that today was her day off. Henri was very depressed.

He walked home and sat down on his favourite chair for a few minutes, an old dilapidated overstuffed chair, but very comfortable. He stood up again and hung his coat in the closet and put his hat on the shelf. He glanced over at the table, then stopped. What was that paper on the table?

He reached for his spectacles and picked up the paper, unfolding it. He squinted at it. It was the same ad from Dr Sans-coeur. He took it over to the lamp and read it again: _"Wouldn't you love to feel years younger?…the aches and pains in your joints gone?….the lines in your face erased? Your hair dark again? Get back your youthful charm, vitality and strength? Come see me…I can help!" _Henri looked at it strangely; he had thought the paper was thrown away days ago. He read it over once more.

"You can help my aches and pains to go away…" he said aloud. "I am going to take you up on that…" He took the paper, his crutch, put his hat on his head and his coat jacket on his shoulders again and left the house this time in search of Dr Sans-coeur.

He arrived at the address after a long walk. When he finally arrived, he pressed his finger to the doorbell. A matronly woman appeared at the door. "Yes?" she said.

"Is this the office of Dr Nicholas Sans-coeur? I come in search of him…according to this letter…" He showed her the letter.

"Oh, yes, just step inside, please. Have a seat in the waiting room. He will be with you very shortly."

Henri sat down in the waiting room. There was no one else about. He looked at the lavish Victorian velvet curtains and dark carved furniture. The doctor must be doing well. Then he remembered…he couldn't really afford to see a special doctor…he didn't even know how much his hospital bill would cost…He stood up uncertainly, thinking he should probably leave.

Just then the woman returned. "The doctor will see you now…right this way," she said cordially.

Henri limped into the doctor's office on his crutch. The doctor was a smiling man, not tall, with a round belly and a dark pointed goatee. He was dressed formally in a dark suit with a red waistcoat. His hair was dark and parted in the middle. He held out his hand in greeting. "I am Dr Sans-coeur," he said in a pleasant voice, with the trace of an accent. "And what can I do for you, Sir?"

Henri handed the doctor the paper with the ad on it. "Yes, I see. First, I need some information."

He took down Henri's name, age and address. Then he said, "And what, in particular, would you like me to do for you?"

"I had an accident recently. Do you have something for the pain?"

"I assume you've tried other remedies, but they wear off. I have a remedy that won't wear off."

Henri brightened at this news and asked, "What is it?"

The doctor went over to a cabinet and pulled out two bottles. "This first, the green bottle contains green pills…you are to take one pill every day until you feel better. It will make you feel years younger too. Take the second bottle - this is the red one and the pills are also coloured red - take it with you; however, I should think you will not need right away."

"What is the second bottle for?"

"As I said, you don't need to know that right now. But it will be there just in case. You will know if you need it."

Henri was a bit confused. "How will I know if I need it?"

"You will know," smiled the doctor. "I can't tell you when…but when you do need it, you will know. And about the first bottle, the green one, only take one pill every day. That is very important to remember. Do not ever take more. And you may stop taking those pills when you have achieved what you came here for."

Henri was even more confused. "Can you write that down? I confess, I will not remember unless you write it down.."

"Of course. Most of my clients can't remember the instructions at first. I had copies typed up for everyone I give the medication to." He reached in a drawer and gave Henri a folded paper. "Remember, it is very important to follow the instructions to the letter. If you lose the instructions, or forget what I have said, please call me immediately."

"Oui, Monsieur. About your fee, how much will I owe you?"

"Nothing now. Then later, if my pills do you any good, you can pay me when you have the money."

"But how much shall you be asking?"

"Whatever you think is fair from what you can afford…"

"Thank you, Monsieur. But how do you make a living leaving your fee up to the client?"

"Believe me, the medication is very powerful and you will most likely be delighted with the results and in that case, you will wish to pay me. However, if the results disappoint you, there is no charge."

"I have never heard of a médecin whose fees are such…" He shook the doctor's hand with his good hand "Merci beaucoup. I am most grateful."

Henri left Dr Sans-coeur's office with his two bottles of pills and instructions. He was elated and thought how wonderful it would be to be rid of some of the pain in his arm. He arrived home and read the original ad again. He took one of the green pills with water and sat on the edge of the bed. For years he had liked to read before he went to bed. However, lately he hadn't been able to see well enough, even with his glasses and it was a strain to try to decipher the small words. He undressed and went to bed early.


	4. Feeling Younger

**Chapter 4 - Feeling Younger**

A week later, Henri was due to have the cast changed again at the hospital. He was rather looking forward to it; he might see Sally the pretty nurse. He had given up hope that she liked him. But he would enjoy seeing her again anyway.

He brushed his curly grey hair while looking in the mirror. Then he stopped. He looked amazingly well. The pills, which he had been taking regularly every day must be doing their job. He realized for the first time his ankle felt perfect and there seemed to be no pain anymore in his hand and arm. He flexed his fingers that were sticking out of the cast without pain. He dressed quickly and made ready to take his leave for the hospital. He was out the door when he remembered he had left the crutch inside. He retrieved it and held it under his arm horizontally as he walked briskly to the hospital. Just before he reached the door, he put it under his arm and walked with it, as the doctor had bade him to do.

Sally called Henri in when it was his turn to see the doctor. She looked happy to see him and gave him a bright smile. He noticed her dimples again and smiled back. She helped him remove his shirt and suddenly he felt a bit self conscious having her look at himself without a shirt. The doctor removed the cast and then x-rayed it to see how the break was healing.

Sally washed the dead skin off of his arm and dried it with a towel. Her touch on his arm made him tingle. He smiled at her.

"Henri, I must say, you look wonderful! You have been resting up a lot, I assume. You look younger…you looked so tired the last time I saw you. That injury must have taken a lot out of you."

Henri was surprised at her words and thought how sweet it was of her to compliment him. It made him feel very good.

Just then the doctor came in with the x-rays. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it…but your arm has healed so well that there is no trace of it ever being broken at all."

"That's amazing, said Henri. The doctor asked if he was having any more pain and Henri shook his head. The doctor said he would not replace the cast and he didn't need the crutch anymore. Henri was elated. Sally saw him out to the waiting room. "It was good to see you, Henri. I just can't get over how great you look today."

"Thank you, ma chère amie. I have a question, though. How long does a break in the arm take to heal? I thought it was longer than two weeks…"

"Usually around six weeks, Henri. Yes, that is amazing…it's only been two weeks, hasn't it?"

"Yes and last week, the doctor said the break was not healing well. It was very painful at that time aussi." Then he smiled at Sally. Before he could stop himself, Henri said, "Would you accompany me to dinner again, dear lady?"

She smiled almost as if she were waiting for that question. "I would be delighted, Henri! I get off work at five…I can pick you up at your place."

"I am a bit uncomfortable about you having to pick me up Sally…it's not fitting…"

She thought a moment. Obviously his male pride was a little offended. She often was a bit too assertive. "What if I drive my car to your place and you drive us to the restaurant?"

"Wonderful, my dear!" He kissed her hand again.

"Oh, you're so sweet and old-fashioned. I love that…" she said.

He left the hospital elated. Then he stopped in his tracks. What was he thinking? He barely had money to pay his rent this month and a little left over for food. Then that was the end of his last pay cheque. He would have to take Sally somewhere inexpensive. Perhaps he should call the whole thing off when she showed up. He got a lump in his throat. He didn't want to do that.

He put the money question out of his mind. He could worry about that later. At least he could have one last nice evening with the lady who, had he been younger, he would have fallen in love with. Wait, who was he kidding? He _was_ in love with her….

He put on his best suit, a black coat with tails and a dark blue waistcoat with matching bow tie. It matched his eyes, his wife had always said. He combed his hair. The he applied hair oil to tame the curls and slick his hair down a bit. He looked at himself. Not bad for 65. He probably did look 10 years younger today. The suit always made him look good. For some reason, his hair looked a little darker. Must be the hair oil.

He put on his top hat, retrieved his fancy ebony walking stick and sat down to wait for Sally. His attire hearkened back to a more affluent time in his life, when he could afford a bit of luxury. He had spent many a wonderful evening in that suit taking his wife to many memorable gatherings with their friends. Alas, their friends had rather disappeared once his wife had passed on. There wasn't any place for a single man among them, especially an _old_ single man.

Sally should be along soon. He heard the horn blow just outside his door and he ran out to the automobile after locking his door.

Sally was sitting in the passenger seat in a beautiful lilac gown and large hat that complimented her blonde hair. She had artificial lilacs pinned to her bodice. He smiled and came around to the driver's side. The top was up this time, so her hair wouldn't become mussed.

"You look lovely, my dear. You are so beautiful, Sally."

"My, you make me blush. You look very handsome tonight yourself. Where are we going?"

"Would the Golden Garden be acceptable?"

"That's wonderful," she said. The Golden Garden was a moderately priced restaurant, with a good array of entrees, but not lavish or extravagant. He wished he could afford something lavish and extravagant for his lady, but… _There you go again, Henri, thinking she feels about you the same that you feel about her…_

Henri had had to give up his automobile just after the stock market crash when he had had to sell the car to make ends meet. It felt good to be in the driver's seat again, if only for an evening.

The restaurant was dark and Henri hoped he could see the menu. He put on his spectacles. It was a minute before he realized he didn't have to put the menu up to his nose as usual; he could read it without any trouble at a normal distance. It was a relief, but he wondered…could the pills have helped his eyesight too?

It was a wonderful dinner, even though Henri knew he couldn't afford it and that he would have to figure out how to find some money for his rent, but he put it out of his mind. And it wasn't the food that made the dinner wonderful, it was the company.

After dinner, Henri didn't want the evening to end. He drove Sally to the park which overlooked a large lake. They sat in the car for a while, then he moved over just a bit and put his arm on the seat behind Sally. He felt like a teenager, trying silly games to get a hug or kiss from his date. Well, it worked back then, maybe it would work now.

Sally hadn't said anything for a long while; she seemed to be wrapped up in the vista of the lake. As Henri moved his arm around her, she started laughing. "I've seen that one before, Henri!" She turned toward him, embraced him and they kissed softly.

He held her for a long time. Then Sally finally spoke, "I've been waiting for you to do that, Henri."

He laughed, a bit relieved. "I thought you might slap me in the face. Although it would hardly be the first time, ma chèrie." She laughed too.

"Why are you interested in an old fellow like me?…I am not, however, going to be the rude one and ask you how old a lady you are…"

"And I'm certainly not going to tell you either!" she said coyly.

"What if I should make a guess?"

"You can guess, but I'm not going to tell you."

"Are you perhaps twenty-two or three?"

"I said, I'm not going to tell you."

"C'est ça. I shan't ask you any more."

"You know, I'm a nurse and I had four years of schooling to get my degree. And I've been working for some years. That's a hint. But…I still won't tell you!"

He laughed. "You are a teasing one, n'est-ce pas?"

Henri felt more comfortable with Sally now and he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. They just sat in silence for a while. Then Sally peeked at her watch. "I had better get home before I turn into a pumpkin, Henri…"

"Pardon?"

"You know, the Cinderella story…"

"Yes…yes."

"Anyway, I have to get home…I have work early tomorrow."

He reluctantly drove himself home. He kissed her again at the doorstep. She waved and drove away again. Then he felt like kicking himself. He should have asked her for another date. But wait…what would he pay for it with? He lit a cigarette and sat idly on his front step, smoking.

One of his neighbours came out to call her children home, as it was getting dark. She shouted for them, then spied Henri.

"Hi, Henri. Haven't seen you for a while. Saw you with a crutch a while back. Laid up with something?"

"I had an accident at work, Molly. I'm fine now…."

She stood there a bit. Henri figured she wanted to ask him something and he knew what it was.

"Uh Henri?"

"Oui?"

"Who's the girl I seen you with earlier…she yer daughter?"

"No. I haven't a daughter, no children. I know what you are thinking…she is my girl friend…"

"Oh….Ain't she a little young?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, you're a little old to be gallivantin' around with a…." she stopped.

"With a what?"

"Never mind. I'm sorry…My curiosity got the better of me….Say, you do look good for your age."

"Oh?"

Yeah. How old are you now, fifty, fifty-five?"

"He looked at her in surprise. "Yes. Merci beaucoup."

She went inside her flat. He was just finishing his cigarette and he stubbed it out on the step, when he saw something on the sidewalk. He went over and picked it up. A fifty-dollar bill! He looked around and not seeing anyone, stuffed it in his pocket. He couldn't imagine anyone in this neighbourhood having fifty dollars to lose.

He entered his flat, feeling rather happy over the compliment and elated over finding some money. He remembered to take his pill from the green bottle and hung up his good clothes in the closet. He went to bed feeling good physically and emotionally.


	5. Working Again

**Chapter 5 - Working Again**

The next morning, Henri decided to reapply for his old job. It had always been hard work, but it kept him fit and he felt up to it.

He went to the railroad employment, explained that he wanted his job back, and showed them the doctor's approval. The foreman told him that they had had another accident and there was definitely an opening.

Several of the men greeted him when he started work and several others looked at him strangely, then went back to work. At lunch time, the workers sat on the grass next to the rails to eat their lunches. A few men greeted Henri again and slapped him on the back, glad to see him again. Many times injured workers never came back to work.

Then he overheard one of the men say to the other, "That DuChaine, can you believe it…he's started dyeing his hair!"

A second said, "He's French, what do you expect? They're all a little vain, aren't they?"

"Makes him look younger, though, it certainly makes a difference…bet he has a girlfriend…"

_Women are not the only ones who gossip, _thought Henri.

The fifty dollars that Henri had found helped tide him over until he was paid again. He managed to pay his rent and bills and still have some money left over to take his lady friend out. They saw each other often, almost nightly.

One day, Henri decided he was quite happy with the way the medication was working and he had saved a bit of money to take over to Dr Sans-coeur to start paying him for the pills. The pills seemed to have the happy side effect of making his hair dark again.

He arrived at the doctor's residence and was shown to the waiting room again. This time Henri was dressed in his best clothes. There was no one in the waiting room as before. The doctor's assistant called him and Henri entered the office.

"I am so glad to see you," said Dr Sans-coeur. "Sit down, please. Now, are you happy with the results of my medication?"

"Yes, very much. I have been taking them faithfully since you gave them to me. I will be needing more of the green pills …I shall be running out soon. And I have brought you some money, a small sum, I fear, but all I can afford at the present time. I hope to bring more later, for I am most grateful for your wonderful medication."

"And I am delighted to make people feel good. There is so much misery these days. The doctor handed Henri another green bottle. I take it your pain has become a thing of the past?"

"Oui. And it has had a most wonderful side effect. I believe I look younger also and feel like a man of perhaps forty years…my hair is dark again…I am amazed."

"Yes, Monsieur DuChaine, this is one of the odd side-effects of my medication. A happy one, perhaps. About your job, do you not think that you could do better?"

"My job, what do you know of that?"

"You told me that you had been hurt on the job…that you are a gandy dancer on the railroad. A dangerous job and a hard one…

"Oui, but I feel fit and well, I can do the work."

"But why should you?"

"For one thing, Monsieur, these are hard times. Where should I find another job?"

"I know of a place, Monsieur DuChaine, a place where a man like you could do well indeed. There is a wealthy couple who have need of a butler to organize and run their household. They pay well and it is quite a prestigious position. Here is Senator Yorkton's card. He is a lawyer and state Senator and will be running again for office, I understand."

Henri looked at the card. It would be very nice to have a better paying position with more prestige… "Mais, Monsieur, I have never done this kind of work…"

The doctor laughed. "You are an intelligent man, Monsieur DuChaine. You will do it with very little training. Are you too snobbish to do a servant's job?"

"No, no, Monsieur! I shall go there straight away! And merci beaucoup, thank you for your kindnesses…"

Dr Sans-coeur smiled and bowed. "I am most happy to help."


	6. A Move Upward

**Chapter 6 - A Move Upward**

Needless to say, Henri DuChaine procured for himself the position that the doctor had spoken about. He found that he was very good at the job and it was certainly physically easier than working on the railroad. He learned to do things without questioning them and to obey immediately.

Henri was feeling very good about the position and he was still courting Sally. After a few more months of taking the medication, he looked about 25 years old. He was extremely handsome, almost better looking than he had been when he had truly been 25 years old. And he had his lifetime of experience with him too. How could anything be better…youth, health and experience all at the same time!

The doctor had said that he would know when to start taking the pills in the red bottle. He didn't think it the right time, although he didn't know what those pills would do. He didn't want to upset what was going on now. He decided to stop taking the green medication; he didn't want to get any younger; this was a wonderful age. He put both of the bottles in his cupboard and forgot about them.

He started making a lot of money. His employer was very generous and often asked him to do special jobs for him and paid him very well. With more money than he had ever had in his life, Henri gave up his shabby apartment, and took one on the affluent side of town. He bought a car and was now able to drive Sally places.

Henri truly wanted to ask Sally to marry him, but every time he tried, something came up and he couldn't go through with it.

One afternoon in early autumn, Henri carried suitcases out for the master and mistress and put them in the trunk of their chauffeured car. He was to be left in charge of the household while the Yorktons were away. They were to be away for quite some time, for Senator Yorkton was on the campaign trail.

One day Henri was tidying up the Senator's office. He was gazing at the many law books on the built-in book shelves behind the Senator's desk. There was no hurry to get anything done, so Henri took his time and pulled a book or two off the shelf. Detailing the many cases that had become precedent, Henri read a bit, but found it somewhat dry. In another area, the Senator had more interesting books, novels and biographies.

Henri pulled out a novel and was surprised to find out it was not a book at all, but a hiding place. He opened the "book" to find photographs of other politicians with various people. The photos would not do the other politicians any good if they were made public, for they were compromising photos and looked ripe for blackmail in the hands of the wrong person. He found several letters in with the photos and upon reading them, found they were also inflammatory.

Henri inhaled quickly as he came to a horrifying conclusion: his employer was a blackmailer! He quickly put the book back on the shelf and resumed picking up the rest of the room. Then he started to get curious. What else might there be in this room that he could learn about Senator Yorkton? He went through the desk quickly, not finding anything.

He was closing the last desk drawer, near the bottom, when it became stuck. He tugged at it to no avail. Then he got down on his back under the desk to see what was making it stick. There was an envelope wedged between the desk and the back of the drawer. He was about to pull it out when he heard the door of the office open.

"Monsieur DuChaine? Are you here?" It was the maid, looking for him. He pulled his legs in, under the desk, but too late. She saw him. "What are you doing under there on your back, Monsieur?"

"Suzette, I am trying to fix the drawer…it does not close."

"I see. Monsieur, you are needed in the kitchen. Cook wants you to sign for the supplies she has procured."

"Oui, Suzette. I shall come immediately." He surreptitiously pulled out the envelope and stuck it in his inner breast pocket to look at later.

When Henri was safely in his own room, he pulled out the envelope. It contained more of the blackmail type photos and many papers with lists of items on them and prices. The lists included numbers of crates and where and when to pick them up and drop them off. There were probably 25 of the lists, each with different dates. He stared at them in confusion, then all of a sudden it struck him…he knew exactly what the lists were!

The Senator was not only a blackmailer, but a smuggler! He was helping to bring illegal liquor and weapons from over the Mexican border! Then Henri, realized, with a sinking feeling, that he had been part of it. He had, quite a few times in the last months, taken cargo over the Mexican border, at the request of the Senator to do a favour for a friend of his. Henri had been paid quite a bit of money to do each job. The friend was the one who organized all the smuggling, Henri never thinking it was anything illegal. And even if he had, there was no connection to Senator Yorkton, except these dated notes.

He didn't know what to do. He thought perhaps he would wait and see… Henri thought and thought. He wanted to expose the Senator and yet…what would be accomplished by it? The Senator would probably be exonerated anyway and Henri would lose his job. Always having been an upstanding citizen, Henri was becoming selfish. He was too afraid to fight for what was right…he had too much to lose. He wanted to keep this job at all costs.

He replaced the photos and receipts in the bottom of the desk drawer after everyone else had gone to bed and all the work was done. He was very upset and depressed. He couldn't sleep and he started walking about the house and wandering from room to room. Why couldn't he make the decision to do the right thing and resolve to try to expose the Senator? He snuck in the pantry and poured himself a few glasses of whiskey. Then he sat on the sofa in the sitting room and just stared into the darkness for hours. Finally he fell asleep, still sitting on the couch.


	7. Sally's Gone

**Chapter 7 - Sally's Gone**

"Henri, Henri, open your eyes…." He opened his eyes to look up at Sally's lovely face.

Confused, he asked, "Where am I?"

"Henri, the maid Suzette called me…she found you passed out in a heap on the floor and she didn't know if you were hurt or dead or what…"

He sat up and looked at himself. Oddly, his clothes were as dishevelled as if he'd been in a fight. Perhaps it was a fight with his conscience...

He looked at Sally. "Why are you here, my dear?"

"As I was explaining, Suzette thought you were dead. She called me, knowing I am your friend and a nurse." She turned to Suzette. "He's all right, Suzette. You can go back to work. I'll take care of him." She turned back to Henri. "Let's get you up to your room and put some clean clothes on you, Henri."

Once up in his room, he removed his jacket and opened his tie. He sat on the bed.

"All right, Henri, what's going on?"

"I got a little drunk last night."

"Why?"

"I found something…I do not wish to discuss it."

"You won't tell me, your best friend? Or _am_ I … I certainly haven't seen hide nor hair of you lately, since you got this job."

"Yes, you are correct. But I can't tell you, Sally, it's something…bad."

"Bad?"

"Oui. I don't wish to involve you." Sally sat on the bed next to him and put her arms around him. "Sally, this is not fitting for you to be in my bedroom…you must go…I must get ready for work…"

She nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, running her fingers through his thick curls. He smiled, stood up and took her hand. "Perhaps I will see you after work, non?"

"Yes…you have my number at home…call me, honey, please?" He nodded.

That day at the Yorkton mansion was an extremely busy one. The Yorktons arrived home and the Mistress had, in addition to the many suitcases she had gone away with, many, many new gowns and other boxes of things she had bought. Everything had to be put away for her by the maid and Henri helped carry it all and organize it. The Senator had ordered new furniture which arrived in the afternoon and caused a great deal of fluttering by the Mistress as she decided and un-decided and then decided again where she wanted it.

Henri thought, with a smile, this wasn't quite as exhausting as working on the railroad, but the Mistress could be much more of a pain than those steel rails ever were. Then there was a dinner party to ready. Normally these things were planned ahead of time; for tonight's party there was no advance warning. And Henri thought, with chagrin, he would have to cancel his date with Sally.

So caught up was he in the preparations and the dinner, which the Senator had asked him to stay for, to supervise, that Henri completely forgot about even calling Sally.

He arrived home at midnight and wondered if he could still call to apologise. A recent luxury bought by his new found wealth, the telephone came in handy at a time like this. He called the operator who plugged into Sally's number and the phone rang and rang. He was about to hang up when she answered, sleepily.

"Who is this?"

"It's Henri, ma chèrie…"

Suddenly her voice seemed more awake and angry too. "Don't you "ma chèrie" me, you French worm!"

"I am so sorry, I forgot to call you…it was a very busy time…I would not have been able to take you anywhere tonight….I worked until just a short time ago…"

"I understand that, Henri. I know things come up…but you could have called…that was terribly rude. I have come to the conclusion you don't care for me anymore. I shan't be seeing you in the future."

Henri put down the phone and sat down in his favourite chair. He could hardly believe what he had just heard. He realized that she had become very important to him and he could hardly think about life without her. He would have to try to see her again to apologise….he had not been so bad to her…then he realized it had been months since he had taken her anywhere…he was always too busy with the Senator's special jobs; work which he now realized was not honest work by any means.

This was the second night in a row he hadn't been able to sleep. His conscience was bothering him terribly and he was missing Sally. He would probably never see her again. His eyes became wet and he pulled out his handkerchief as large tears rolled down his cheeks. Soon he was sobbing like a woman. He was thankful no one was here to see him.


	8. Reconciliation

**Chapter 8 - Reconciliation **

The Senator had given Henri the following day off and he awoke more cheerfully. He had several things he wanted to accomplish today. The first was Sally…he must see her.

He dressed in his best suit and went to the hospital to ask after her. The receptionist said Sally was working, but that she would be leaving for lunch at 11:30 am and would most likely pass the desk on her way out. The woman smiled, having heard of the handsome Frenchman that Sally was dating. Henri went to the flower shop and bought a dozen red roses. Then he bought her a beautiful pearl necklace.

He sat down in the hospital waiting room near the receptionist to wait for Sally. The receptionist smiled when she saw the roses. "It's either her birthday or you've been a very bad boy, honey."

Henri smiled, thinking the woman a bit forward, but it didn't matter. She was trying to be nice.

Finally 11:30 came around and Sally stepped into the waiting area, surprised to see Henri. He stood and waited till she approached him. "Sally?" he said, rather shyly.

"Henri! I really am glad to see you…I was angry last night…I'm sorry; I was very rude."

He put his finger to his lips to shush her and then kissed her right out in the waiting room. He gave her the roses and they walked out arm in arm. He bought her lunch and gave her the necklace. She kissed him and apologised again. He made a date to see her after she was finished with work.

After Sally had gone back to work, Henri went to see Dr Sans-coeur again. He had some more money, quite a bit this time, and he also wanted some advice. Perhaps the doctor would be able to give him some advice concerning his employment, considering it was the doctor who had given him the tip about the position in the first place.

The doctor's waiting room was empty as usual. He looked around the room and wondered why the place was always empty and for the first time, he was feeling uncomfortable. Perhaps it was the coldness of the rooms, even though it was warm outside. Strangely, there was a fire in the fireplace, but it didn't make the room any warmer. When Henri sat down in the doctor's office, the man seemed especially cordial. "And what can I do for you today, my good fellow?"

"Monsieur, I am extremely happy with the results of the medication. I have money that I wish to give you in payment…but I have another problem. I need some advice and am willing to pay for it…"

"What advice do you ask, dear boy?"

"The position that you helped me procure, working for Senator Yorkton, it is a very wonderful job; the pay is excellent and I am enjoying working for him, but…"

"Ah, there is always a but…"

"I have found out some very confidential information regarding the Senator…I know that I should report what I have discovered and turn in the evidence, but I shall lose my position then and I know that the Senator will see that I do not find another position…he will make it so no one will hire me. I will lose my job, my money, my …"

"Your girl?"

"Oui."

"My advice to you is to let your conscience be your guide. Do nothing for a while and then think about it again. You may be amazed at the solution you will think of….and one more thing…it is time to start taking the pills from the red bottle. You need them now. They will make your mind clearer; you will be able to make decisions that will be good for yourself. They will make you calm and serene." The doctor's eyes today had a particular piercing quality and Henri could have sworn the irises were really red instead of dark brown as he had earlier thought them to be. He shook his head…he must be still tired from the lack of sleep the last few nights.

He shook hands with the doctor and was surprised that they were as cold as ice. Perhaps that was why he had the fireplace lit. The doctor saw Henri to the door and as he turned, Henri, out of the corner of his eye, saw something red and snakelike, between the tails of the doctor's coat. It whipped about, like a cat's tail and it almost touched the ground. Henri closed his eyes for a second then took another look. There was nothing there now. He must be very tired.

Henri went home and decided to take a short nap. He took one of the pills from the red bottle. He had a very nice nap. He felt refreshed and serene like the doctor had said. The doctor today had unnerved him a bit, he wasn't sure why, but he certainly knew his medication and its effects.

He also felt much better about the Senator's blackmail and smuggling issues. Someone else would point the finger at him at some point. It needn't be Henri. It probably wasn't really true anyway. Henri had only seen circumstantial evidence. He had nothing that told him the Senator would actually blackmail anyone. As for the smuggling, he had been a part of it. Better leave well enough alone.

Henri had bought a full length mirror with three panels. If he turned just right, he could see how he looked in every direction and in back too. He decided to pick out a suit that would make him look really good tonight. He had been able to buy several very expensive suits recently with his newly made wealth.

He tried several suits on and changed accessories, checking the front and the back to see what looked the best. He preened in front of the mirror for several hours. He couldn't stop looking at himself and thinking how young and handsome he had become. Finally the phone rang.

"Henri, sweetie, you didn't forget to come for me did you?"

"Non, ma chèrie," he lied. He had been so wrapped up in himself that he had totally forgotten about picking up Sally.

Henri took Sally to dinner and then to a dance. Sally couldn't put her finger on it, but Henri did not seem himself. He seemed terribly self-absorbed and could hardly talk about anything but himself.

"Sally," he said, "Senator Yorkton, now that he has campaigned for and won another term in the State Senate, has decided to hire me as vice-president in one of his corporations, one that was hardly touched in the crash. Somehow it was protected…I don't understand how…"

"That's wonderful, Henri," said Sally. "I can't understand how you have climbed from being a railroad worker, to a high class servant, and now a corporate vice president? It's too incredible, Henri. Something is very odd about this. Are you sure you are not doing anything underhanded?"

Henri laughed. "If I were, would it matter?"

"Yes, it would matter to me…I thought it would matter to you too. You always seemed so honest, Henri…"

"And I don't now?"

"I'm not sure. You seem different." Henri was making Sally just the slightest bit uncomfortable. She didn't know why and she didn't want to say anything.


	9. Another Step Up

**Chapter 9 - Another Step Up**

As time went by, Henri became very rich and moved to a great mansion with his own servants. He became a ruthless businessman, adept at turning business deals and acquiring wealth for the company, and yet keeping his name in the background, working behind the scenes. He knew how to take over companies that were failing and make successes of them. He was a very valuable asset to the company.

As he climbed up the corporate ladder, Henri had fewer and fewer real friends. He threw expansive parties for his corporate associates and their high-society connections. But none of them were friends. Sally came to see him once in a while at his mansion. She was amazed at his climb into high society. He seemed a completely different person than the gentle gandy dancer she had met several years back; he was even different from the handsome, but rather self-absorbed young man of a bit later. His face, though still young, had grown hard looking and at times he looked cruel. He seemed to have lost any regard for anyone else.

Henri however, was quite satisfied with himself. He wondered why he had not found the way to wealth many years ago. He had discovered that one had to be ruthless, like Senator Yorkton, from whom he had learned a lot. He found that one had to forget about other people's feelings and well-being if one wanted to do well for one's self. He had done many cruel things in this last year since he had climbed into the top echelon and he did not regret it.

However, he was lonely. Bitterly lonely. Whenever a former friend, including Sally, would come to see him, he would inevitably anger or hurt them in some way. He didn't care if he hurt them, but he still wanted to be the centre of attention and there was no one to pay attention to him except his artificial friends whom he really didn't care about anyway…they were simply his friends to get something from him for themselves.

The servants were all afraid of Henri because of his cruelty to them. He was impatient and nasty to them. He expected perfect service and even if he received that, he never thanked them.

* * *

Six months later, he decided to see his old acquaintance Dr Sans-coeur. The doctor was on his payroll now. He was running out of the pills from the red bottle. He had run out of green pills too.

Dr Sans-coeur greeted him cordially as usual. He looked at Henri with satisfaction. "You have done well for yourself, Monsieur DuChaine. I am proud of you."

Henri was wearing a light grey suit with a light blue waistcoat. He wore white gloves and carried an elegant cane. His grey top hat matched his suit. He shook the doctor's hand. "Merci, Monsieur."

"I am so glad you have followed my instructions concerning the pills to the very letter. Not many have the patience to do so. You have become perfection in my eyes. I couldn't want a person more finely made, constructed in every way I hold dear."

Henri didn't really know what the doctor was talking about. He was starting to feel very cold, as was usual in the doctor's office. He was colder than usual today, even though it was again a warm day outside.

"Monsieur, I cannot give you the green pills you ask for anymore because of legal considerations. You will be fine though, you are not in any pain, no?"

"No, I am all right. However, I have noticed my hair turning grey again…I am concerned that the pain will return and even worse, that I will not be able to see as well. I cannot read some of the contracts even now."

"I will not be able to help you, Monsieur. I have just a few of the red pills left, that is all, I am sorry. I will give you those. But I have something important for you, Monsieur. Wait, please and I will get it." The doctor disappeared into another room for a moment. Henri moved closer to the fireplace, but it was even colder there. _How very odd, _he thought.

The doctor came back with a thick envelope and handed it to Henri. "What is it?" asked Henri.

"A legal document. I wish you to sign it to make legal our business relationship. I will then perhaps be able to make the necessary connections to supply you with the medication again."

"I would wish to read it first, Monsieur."

"You are welcome to do so. Make sure you take one or two of the red pills so your mind is clear of all distractions. As soon as you have signed it, I shall be by to pick it up and we may be able to do business again."

"Please, do you not just have a few of the green pills? I am so afraid of…"

"You are afraid of what? Of growing old again?"

"Oui…I need the pills…the green ones…please Monsieur."

"I can no longer help you. As I said, if you sign the contract, we can talk. Until that time…I am sorry." The doctor held out his hand to shake Henri's.

As Henri shook the doctor's hand, he noticed the doctor had long fingernails, each sharpened to a point. He squeezed Henri's hand hard and apparently dug in one of his fingernails. Henri winced and looked at the doctor strangely, but the doctor made no notice of it. He opened the door and Henri left the building. He looked at his gloved hand. There was blood on the white glove. He removed it and saw a bloody gash on the palm of his hand.

That afternoon, when Henri arrived at home, he flung the envelope on his desk, among several other unopened articles. He threw the red pills in the middle drawer of his desk. He was tiring of the business game and lately, had been leaving all the long business contracts to his lawyer and he simply signed his name after a short summary of what the document was about. He would call his lawyer in a few days. And now, his friend, Dr Sans-coeur was turning on him.


	10. Depression

**Chapter 10 - Depression**

One morning, several months later, Henri entered the sitting room next to his office. He went to the cabinet and drew out a bottle and a glass. He poured himself a drink and sat down near the fireplace, which had no fire burning in it, as it was a warm summer day. But it was a cosy room and the sight of the fireplace added to the comforting surroundings. Henri was so bored, so terribly bored and depressed, he barely cared about anything anymore. He had, in effect, driven away all of his true friends. He looked off into space, not really looking at anything. He sat drinking for a while, glad of the way it made him forget reality, at least for a time.

He glanced at his right palm, where the doctor had scratched his hand the last time he had been at his office. The deep red gash was still there. It was not infected, but it hurt. Oddly, it did not seem to heal.

There was a knock on the door. "Monsieur?" It was Josephs, the butler.

"Come in, Josephs."

"Monsieur, Miss Fredericks is here. Do you wish to see her?"

"Oui, send her in…"

Sally came in the door. Henri didn't get up until she had walked halfway across the room. "Henri? Are you all right?"

"Yes, my dear." He finally stood up and put down his glass. He smiled. "I am truly glad to see you, ma chèrie, how I have missed you!" He held out his arms to her and they embraced.

"Henri, if you missed me, why didn't you call? I would run to you any time, sweetie, any time you call…"

"Would you really, ma chèrie?"

"Yes, I would."

He sat down in the chair again. Sally sat on the arm of the chair and put her arm around his shoulders. She noticed he had changed physically again. He appeared a bit older again, perhaps about forty years old. He had some fat around his waist and belly that his waistcoat couldn't hide and his face was fuller, with the beginning of a double chin. He had some puffiness under his eyes. "Honey, you need to touch up your hair a bit; your gray is coming back."

"Oui," he said. He poured himself another drink.

"Isn't it a wee bit early in the day to be getting sloshed, Henri?"

"You know, I don't care. I don't care at all."

"You don't look well, Henri, haven't you been taking Dr Sans-coeur's medication?"

"I ran out of it and he will not give me any more. I am quite angry with him. All he gave me was a contract which he said I must sign before I can acquire more of the medication. I have been paying him well…"

"Doesn't he have a supplier that you can get it from instead? What's in the medication; maybe if we knew, we could find someone to make it up for you."

"Je ne sais pas, ma chèrie…I do not know. But the two empty bottles are in the medicine cabinet in my bedroom suite; Josephs can show you…"

Sally brought the two bottles and the sheet of information that Dr Sans-coeur had given Henri at their first meeting. She sat down again, next to Henri on the arm of his chair.

She studied both of the bottles. "It doesn't say much on either bottle. Just says take one pill a day on both of them. I found this informational sheet, too…"

"Oui, I had forgotten about that…le médecin had given it to me the first time we met."

"It says," Sally read, _The green bottle contains a medication that will roll back the years. Aches, pains, and infirmities will disappear. Discontinue when you have arrived at the desired age. Take them for a short time again should any pain or signs of aging appear. _She frowned. "Henri, what does that mean?"

"It means, my dear, that I have never coloured my hair. It means that when you met me I was 65 years of age and now I am 68. I looked about 25 after taking the medication for some time. Now, I have aged a bit because I ran out of the pills. I expect that I will return to my normal age again when the total effect wears off. I don't want to return to that, my dear…"

"Henri, I noticed the changes…it seems whenever I see you, you have changed in one way or another….But this is the effect of a medication? I can hardly believe it…"

"Oui…c'est ça…it is the truth…I am interested to hear what the red pills do; I did not read that paper when le docteur gave it to me…he was very ambiguous about what they pills do and even when to take them…he said I would know. I did not take them until he actually suggested it…"

"It is called _Without A Care_." She laughed. "That's an odd name for a medication. The literature says, _Take one of the red pills every day; they will clear your mind of all considerations and make you serene, calm and comfortable. When you need to make a difficult decision, take one or two a few hours before. You will be able then to make decisions that benefit yourself most exquisitely._

"Henri, those are the weirdest instructions for medication I have ever seen. What do the red pills do? Is it a sedative, something to calm you down if you are upset?"

"I have not been able to understand what the red pills do, Sally. I thought they made me a better businessman, like it says, to make better decisions. And I have had great success. However, in the past few days since I have not had the red pills, I have become … I do not know how to express it, ma chèrie…

"Henri, you look sad, very sad, depressed and lonely. Is that how you feel, sweetie?"

"Perhaps one could express it that way." He smiled. "But you are here. So it is good."

"You're also more gentle and kind today than you have been for a long time. Your voice doesn't have that arrogant tone anymore. I was almost afraid of you a few times. You have been very nasty to your servants, too, Henri, I hope you have stopped that…"

"I didn't realize…I never thought about it…I suppose you're right…"

She kissed him. Then she noticed the gash in his right palm. "What's that, sweetie, on your hand…."

"I hurt myself on something," he lied.

"You should put something on it and wrap it so it will not get infected."

"Oui," he said without emotion.

"Henri, where is that contract from the doctor. I would like to look at it. I will read it to you if you prefer."

"I threw it on my desk, Sally."

Sally checked everything that was on the desk. "It's not here, Henri…where could it have gone?"

Henri and Sally checked the desk inside and out, every drawer, and still the thick envelope was not found.

"I don't know…perhaps it is of no consequence….perhaps there is another medication that will help me stay young."

"Henri, don't be so concerned about staying young…you were handsome when I first met you…"

"Yes, but I was in pain and I could not see to read. I do not want to go back to that…"

"Perhaps there is no choice, Henri…"

"Oui."


	11. The Intruder

**Chapter 11 - The Intruder**

One early morning, not long after, while Henri was poring over some legal documents with his lawyer, Mr. Ellis, Josephs knocked on the door of the study.

"Monsieur, I do not wish to interrupt, but there is an intruder on your property."

"Oh? Bring him in, Josephs…"

"It's not a "him," Monsieur, it's a "her."

"Bring her in, then…"

Josephs stepped aside and a little girl of about seven years old with brown dishevelled hair and a patched and torn dress stood in the doorway, looking a bit frightened. "Ellis, Josephs, leave us…I want to speak to this young woman." He nodded to the girl. "Please come in." The little girl approached hesitantly.

The lawyer and the butler took their leave and Henri closed the door. "What do you have to say for yourself, Madamoiselle?"

The little girl's eyes were round and blue and frightened. "Nothing, Sir. I'm sorry."

"Come here, sit down. What is your name?"

"Miri."

"That's a very pretty name, ma chèrie."

"It's short for Marie. My full name is Marie Bouton."

"Ah, tu es française?"

"Huh?"

"I thought perhaps you were French with such a name."

"I don't know. What's your name Mister?"

"Henri DuChaine."

"Huh?"

"Ahn-REE Du-SHEN," repeated Henri slowly.

"Huh? I can't say that."

"It is very rude to say 'Huh?' You may say 'pardon'. Can you say that?

"Yes, sir. Pardon?"

Henri smiled. "That is better. My name…Henri…it would be Henry in English…"

"Oh. Henry, that's a nice name…I can call you Henry."

"Now we must get down to business. Miri, what were you doing on my property?"

"Are you going to spank me if I tell you?"

"Non."

"I was picking your flowers."

"Ah, that is not nice to steal flowers."

"I'm sorry."

"Where do you live, Miri?

"A long ways away, under a bridge."

"Pardon…under a bridge?"

"Yes. We get wet when it rains, but otherwise it's okay."

"Do you live with your parents?"

"No, just a bunch of other kids."

"Just a moment, little one. Stay there. I am going to make a call."

Henri called Sally on the phone at the hospital.

"What is it Henri; I can't talk long."

"I have a rag-a-muffin child at my home and I do not know the first thing of what to do for her. Can you please come over after work and take care of her?"

"Yes, certainly. Where did you get a child?"

"I frankly do not know, my dear…I shall see you anon."

Henri put down the phone and called for Josephs. "Please have one of the maids take her shopping for some clothes. But have them give her a bath first. She smells…like a dirty child."


	12. Miri

**Chapter 12 - Miri**

By the time that Sally came after work, Henri and Miri were good friends. After the morning's shopping spree with the maid, Henri and Miri had a picnic lunch together and walked in the park. Sally came into the parlour to find Henri trying to teach Miri how to play a board game. He was smiling and looked very happy. She was holding a small very new teddy bear and she looked bright and happy too.

"Sally, this is my new friend, Miri. Miri, this is Sally." Sally gave the little girl a hug.

"I need to speak with Sally, Miri…" Henri took Sally to a corner of the room and said, "I must find out where she belongs…she says she lives under a bridge a long ways away. That's all she can tell me. That doesn't make any sense."

"Yes it does, Henri. There are still some Hoovervilles existing…you know, the shantytown areas where people put up shacks of tin or cardboard. Those that lost their jobs and homes…"

"Oui, I know of that…perhaps this is one of them?"

"I think so, Henri. I will look into it."

"Merci beaucoup. Will you find out if she has parents or relatives? Miri can stay here until we find out who she really is."

"Yes, my darling. I love you." She hugged him

Henri looked surprised, but gave her a kiss. They came back to Miri, who was talking to her bear. "Miri, you do not mind to stay here at my house tonight? I will have a room upstairs for you."

"A room, all by myself?" Miri looked amazed. "That's nifty! Henry, you're a nice man!

Finding that Miri had come from a shantytown not far away from his mansion, Henri donated money for several apartment buildings to be put up to house the people and created a fund to help them find jobs. He helped with funds to renovate several old apartment buildings to house more families.

Miri had no relatives. He discovered that her father had been killed in an industrial accident and her mother had died of consumption. There were no siblings and the girl had found shelter in the shantytown. The other inhabitants of the town had cared for her and several other homeless children by providing a ramshackle place for them to sleep and food when they could find or steal it. The children were on their own and often wandered about, some getting into mild trouble, as Miri had done or much more serious trouble.

Since no one claimed Miri, Henri had begun adoption proceedings through his lawyer. Henri had no idea that a seven-year old child could bring such joy into his life. She enlivened the whole household.

Miri's adoption went through and Henri asked Sally to be his wife. She accepted and they were married in a small quiet ceremony in a nearby chapel. There was only a small wedding reception, mostly consisting of Sally's friends and acquaintances and Henri's servants, as he had no real friends but Sally.

Henri broke off all the business relationships that he felt were not honest. He asked Josephs to put up the plain wooden cross that he had always had in his home, but had taken down and hidden in a drawer when he had started to do some dishonest things. It had then made him feel uncomfortable. It had always been a reminder to pray, and he had not prayed in some years.

Sally and Miri were a wonderful family and Henri tried to be the best husband and father he could. He arranged for a home tutor for Miri but Henri, conducting most of his business from home, was able to spend a lot of time with Miri also, teaching her many things and he took her for outings often. When Sally had a day off from the hospital, she joined them.


	13. The Visitor

**Chapter 13 - The Visitor**

One day, there was a knock on the door. Miri ran to open it before Josephs appeared. She pulled the door open, then screamed and ran into the office where Henri was meeting with his lawyer. She started to cry and ran to Henri, hiding her face in his chest.

"What's the matter, ma chèrie?" She couldn't answer, she was sobbing so hard.

Josephs appeared at the door. "There is a man to see you."

"Tell him to come in, Josephs."

"He refuses. He says you must come to the door."

"All right." He turned to Miri. "Why do you not go up to your room. When I am finished, I will come up and talk to you. Will you be all right, ma chèrie?" She nodded.

Henri went to the door. It was Dr Sans-coeur. He looked angry. "Monsieur DuChaine, why have you not signed the paper that I gave you months ago? I have been waiting and waiting. Your servants will not let me talk to you on the telephone…what is the meaning of this?"

"Docteur, you have refused to give me more medication. I believe our business relationship is over. I have stopped the regular payments to you, since I am not receiving the medication anymore. I think that a contract for such a thing is ridiculous. I understand what the medication does and I am willing to be without it. My wife agrees."

The doctor's voice became a snarl. "You will be sorry. If you do not sign that agreement, you will be ruined in more ways than one!"

Henri laughed. "I cannot agree. The only bad thing is that I may return to my real age, and perhaps infirmities, but as I have said, I have discussed it with my wife and we are agreed. Besides, I lost the contract the same day you gave it to me. I have no idea where it is."

"Look behind your desk, between the desk and the wall. And I am expecting a call from you soon, saying that you have signed it."

"Please leave my property, Monsieur le Docteur. I want no business relationship with you any longer."

The doctor's eyes flashed the odd red colour that Henri had thought he had seen once before. Henri glanced down at his right palm with the strange wound which still hadn't healed. "Wait, Docteur, what is this, on my hand?" He held out the palm for the doctor to look at.

"What, now you want free medical advice from me now? It looks like a wound."

"I received it the last time I was at your office. From your hand, no less."

"That is a lie! So are you going to sue me for a supposed injury?"

"Non, non…just leave my property. Bon jour, Monsieur."

He went upstairs to Miri's room. He wondered why the doctor had scared her so. He must have had that angry look on his face.

He knocked on the door and went in. "Ma chèrie, what is the matter, are you all right now?"

The little girl had stopped crying. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Then she handed him a drawing. "Papa, this is who was at the door. I was so scared of him…"

Miri was a rather good artist for 7 years old. At least most of her drawings were recognisable. She had made a drawing of the doctor…his red vest, black coat with tails, and striped trousers were recognizable. So was the top hat in his hand, and his pointed goatee. But she had drawn him with burning red eyes, an evil expression and a twitching red tail. She had put small horns on his head and his feet were not feet or shoes, but hooves as of a goat. There was fire around his feet and head.

Henri looked at it, half surprised, then said, "My dear, you have drawn le docteur to look like un diable, a devil…you must have overheard how strange he is…mais un diable…non, I think not…"

"But it's true, Papa, this is exactly how he looked; that is why I screamed. He is so evil…"

"What do you know of evil, ma chèrie?"

She started to cry again. "I'm afraid…"

He hugged her. "It's all right, we will not ever let him in the house."

When Sally came home, Henri showed her the drawing and told her about the meeting with the doctor. "Sally, several times when I met with him, I saw strange things."

"What, Henri?"

"For one thing, his home is very cold and his hands are as ice. He always has a fire burning even in summer."

"That's not odd, Henri. Some people are always cold."

"But the fireplace does not make it warmer in the house. And that's not all. His eyes looked red several times, just as Miri has drawn him. And I could have sworn that once I saw a red tail swishing about between the tails of his coat."

"Henri, I just don't know…"

"And then there's this." He showed her the wound on his hand that had never healed. "I lied to you about this. Le docteur did this to me with his own hand. He denies it now; I asked him about it today. But he has fingernails that are sharpened to a point. Every one of them. He hurt me the last time I shook hands with him. He dug in one of his fingernails. It has never healed. It has never gotten infected, but even with salve, it has never healed. It is rather painful at times, also."

"Henri, I don't know what to say…"

"And one more thing, ma chèrie, he told me where to find the contract he so much wants me to sign. I haven't looked for it yet; I thought we could both look."

"Where did he say it is?"

"He told me to look behind the desk, between the wall and the desk."

Henri pulled out the desk and Sally went behind the desk and pulled out a fat envelope. "This must be it, Henri."

"Yes, it is…let's open it…"

"Henri, how could he possibly know where it was?"


	14. The Contract

**Chapter 14- The Contract**

Sally waded through pages and pages of legal terminology. She didn't understand it and neither did Henri. He was used to legal documents, but these were written so vaguely and oddly, none of it made any sense. Then they came to the last page, a signature page. The lines for the signature and printed name and date were very large, but what was being signed for was in tiny, tiny print. Henri squinted at it with his spectacles on and shook his head.

"I cannot read it, Sally, can you?"

Sally took it over to the lamp and took a magnifying glass with her. "This typing is very tiny; you would think he would have it in bigger print; he knows you can't see well…"

Sally read the following: _Je, Henri DuChaine, donne mon âme à Nicholas Sans-coeur..._ She read another phrase to him with her bad French pronunciation. "The blanks must be to put in a date. …what does _mon âme _mean?"

He didn't answer and she looked over at him. He was white as a sheet. "Henri, what's wrong? What does it mean?"

"Ma chèrie, Miri was right…Il est un diable! _Mon âme_ means _my soul_…he wants my soul in exchange for youth, riches and health! How could I have been so blind?"

"It's all right, Henri; you didn't sign it…"

"I could have signed it so easily…the medication…it is evil…the red pills, now I understand…called _Without A Care_…it really means _Without A Conscience_…It muted my conscience; I could not see the evil I was doing….it was turning me into someone cruel and uncaring…I have done so much evil…." He put his head down in his hands. Sally laid a comforting hand on his shoulders.

"But you have turned your life around and done good…much good, Henri."

"Sally, let us go outside and build a bonfire and burn that evil document." They threw the document on the fire. As the pages burned there was a strong smell of sulphur. A loud and long scream was heard that lasted until the pages were ashes. Henri buried the ashes. He hoped he had heard the last from Dr Sans-coeur, whose name meant _Without A Heart_.

After the burial of the ashes, Henri happened to look at his right palm. The red wound was healed, as if it had never been.

That night, Henri got down on his knees for the first time in a long time. He confessed the evil deeds he had done and prayed for forgiveness.


	15. Ruin and A Second Chance

**Chapter 15 - Ruin and A Second Chance**

The day after his bonfire, Henri read in the newspaper of a terrible fire that completely demolished a building in the centre of the city. He recognized the address as the one where he had gone to see the doctor, the office with the lavish, but cold interior. It was at exactly the same time as his bonfire had burned the evil documents.

Shortly after that, Henri's business holdings began to succumb to the business climate and everything he owned went under. He was left with very few assets and his stocks and bonds became worthless. He had to dismiss all the servants and sell the mansion. The family was able to afford a small flat on Sally's salary. They sold Sally's automobile, but they kept Henri's because it was newer and paid for. They gave much of the money from the sales of the mansion and the automobile to the poor.

Henri's rheumatism came back with a vengeance and sometimes, he had to walk with a cane. But he could still walk and he was grateful for that. He had some trouble reading again, but it never became as bad as it had originally been. He was able to drive Sally to work and he tutored Miri himself at home. The one odd thing that never changed was that he still looked about forty years old and began aging from that time at a normal rate.

_**Narrator**: So ends the saga of Henri DuChaine, a man who didn't recognize evil when he saw it and became entangled in its web. Thankfully, he eventually made the right choices but not until he had been touched with evil himself. It took a child to finally see the truth. Does everyone who meets up with evil recognize it? Does everyone get burned who comes too close to the fire? It is unknown. So please take notice of the life of Monsieur DuChaine, and be aware of evil so you will recognize it, for you never know when you might wander into that place between light and darkness known as the Twilight Zone._

**THE END**


End file.
